divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Aptitude Test/Piper Davis
Name: Piper Davis Gender: Female Parents Faction: Abnegation Desired Faction: Dauntless Least Desired Faction: Candor Current Age: 16 Appearance: Rosy skin,but pale, few freckles across the cheeks, light brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, 5'8 Personality: I do not like all things feminine,although I am gradually accepting them. I am somewhat you call boyish, but still girly.I am good with musical insturments,especially the bass guitar. I also know martial arts and is well-trained in sports. I am fond of wearing combat boots,and tying my hair always in a knot. When I need to show myself, I dress in gray all over but not in dresses, although I have occasionally put them on, due to my mother's insisting demands, but I still wear my boots. I love to read books (do not associate this with Erudite) and drawing. I am also good with mechanics and computers. I also bite my lips until they bleed,out of habit. I also like to travel,love animals, and a good run is always stimulating. History: I am Piper Davis, but everyone calls me Pipes. I am 16. I want to transfer to Dauntless due to my being adventurous. I want to rise and fall at the same time. I want to be good to everything,to be intelligent and knowledgeable about the world but wise in my decisions, to solely speak the truth (a few lies can't hurt), to be fearless and take on the challengs of the world, all in synchronized simplicity. I was always sneaking out at night to practice self-defense,to read books, to play music. I was always sketching, everywhere,anytime. Girls avoid me like I'm an infectius virus, because of my being boyish. Few guys have hit on me but I somehow always turned them down.I like to be one of the boys,and that's that. Weapons: Dagger, Gun Comments Before posting on the test, I need you to fix some things: *Please put your signature at the end of the page, meaning, after the "Weapons", so we admins can monitor your Test easier. *Please explain more about her history (not too much though): Does she have borthers or sisters? Does she like her parents? Basic stuff like that. *Being abnegation, attacking someone, would be selfish, let it be defending or attacking reasons, so Piper wouldn't know martial arts. You could say that she wants to learn and if she does get into dauntless, then, in dauntless, she can learn them Adding to Xax's comment: *Please expand on the appearance so that it's 3 to 4 complete sentences long. However, if you provide an image for your character no writing is needed for it. *Your creation of the page "Getting Started" has been deleted as it is not for word bubble templates. If you would like to create a template for your word bubble go to top right and click "Contribute", then "Add a Page". You may name the page whatever you think is suitable but be make that "Template:" is in the front so that it is created as a template page (Example - Template:Test). If by 9/17, the problems in the previous comments made by the admins aren't fixed, this claim will be candidate for deletion. Due to no edits in over a week, this claim has been archived. If you want to continue the claim, please inform an admin, so he/she can do the adequate changes. The Test Category:Macandcheese04